


I Promise, I'll Do Better

by MockingbirdNIvans



Category: Professional Wrestling, Ring of Honor, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Angst, Bad Writing, Depression, F/F, Hurt No Comfort, Mental Health Issues, Minor Character(s), Old Writing, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24083509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MockingbirdNIvans/pseuds/MockingbirdNIvans
Summary: This is based off of many things that I don’t care to admit to strangers on the internet
Relationships: Marty Scurll/Reader
Kudos: 2





	I Promise, I'll Do Better

“You’ve been distant”. Matt stated, looking at Marty from across the table in between them.

“Have I?” Marty replied, confused. “I think I’d know if I was pushing you guys away.”

“Not from us.” Nick corrected, “From (Y/N).”

He remained silently, averting his gaze. The brothers exchanged looks with each as well with their other stablemates.

“Marty, what's up?” Cody eventually asked, worry spiking from the unbearable silence.

“Nothing?" Marty furrowed his eyebrows, pressing together as he pondered deeply over the question "Actually, I don’t know. (Y/N) has been so different lately. I still love her, but I don’t know what to do. She’s very…”

Marty paused for a moment, attempting to gather the correct wording. He went to into further detail on how your attitude and overall life had changed slowly within a matter of weeks. You either slept for hours on end or didn’t sleep at all for several days. Your body had become thinner and fragile. You had no motivation to do anything. Marty continued explaining your physical, mental and emotional deterioration as his friends listened on.

“Marty, I think your girl is depressed.” Tama commented. "I'm no Doctor, but it wouldn't be a bad idea to check in with one".

“Last time I spoke to her was last week and she barely wanted to talk about her day. Doubt she wants to talk about professional help”.

“I think you should spend more time with her,” Kenny suggested. “She’s obviously not in the best spot. I'm sure she could use your support. Take some time off the road, man”.

The others agreed. Marty stared deep in thought. Was he a terrible boyfriend for not supporting her this whole time? He had been so preoccupied about himself that he had completely disregarded (Y/N)’s situation. She was probably at home watching that one Courage The Cowardly Dog episode on repeat. Did she cry herself to sleep every night that she was alone? He didn’t want imagine any unnecessary scenarios.

“Yeah, you’re right.”

The group eventually finished up their food and conversation, leaving Marty to plan his trip back home.

“(Y/N)?” Marty called, entering their apartment. He took one step into the apartment and already was met with the sight that he had suspected earlier. She sat there on the couch, staring blankly at the cartoon re-runs on TV. He stared sympathetically at her, noticing her messy hair and comfortable clothing that she likely hadn’t changed in days.

Locking the door behind him, he slowly set his things down by the wall before quietly approaching her. She didn’t bother acknowledging him, just stared at the screen. It was here that he had a closer look at her face. Her face had paled deeper from when he last saw her. The red rings around her eyes signaled that she had been crying recently.

Marty sat down next to her, not saying a word. He swallowed, afraid he’d choke on his words. “I’m sorry”.

“What for?” She replied softly.

“For not being there for you”.

She didn’t answer and Marty was unsure of how to take her silence. Did she resent him? Did she care at all?

“I don’t want to be here”. She confessed.

It was his turn to be quiet. What do you say that? Do you tell her it’ll be okay? No, he had no place to offer her empty promises. Instead, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her towards him, holding her gently yet tightly. Almost as instantly as his warm touch met her cold one did the tears began to fall from her eyes. So he held her, listened to her quietly sob, feeling utterly useless. All he could do was watch as she suffered.


End file.
